


Meeting My Match

by Ac1c



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac1c/pseuds/Ac1c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His parents had arranged the marriage years ago, having considered various possible partners for their son, all wealthy princes whose marriage to Pavel would benefit the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting My Match

Pavel had never felt this nervous before. His palms were sweaty and his heart was hammering against his ribcage like a little hummingbird that had been trapped in a cage and wanted nothing more than to escape and be free again. Not even the prospect of his first training with the knights, or meetings with important kings and queens had had this effect on him and by the concerned looks one of the servants was sending him, he should probably stop pacing and sit down for a while. Seriously, like that was even a possibility.

He had every reason to act this way though, because today was the day he would finally be meeting the prince he would be marrying in only a week. His parents had arranged the marriage years ago, having considered various possible partners for their son, all wealthy princes whose marriage to Pavel would benefit the kingdom.

He didn’t know why they had finally decided on this prince, but it had no doubt been a strategic decision. Pavel only hoped the other would be nice, and not like the other princes he had met in the past. Many of them had been highly unpleasant to interact with, only interested in showing off and appearing as strong and manly as possible. Now, there was nothing wrong with that, but Pavel wanted someone he could actually have a conversation with, something which hadn’t been possible with the ones that had come to pay a visit to his father. 

He was still pacing back and forth in his chambers when he heard the sound of the gates being opened, signalling the arrival of what had to be his future husband and his parents. Pavel sprinted outside, shouting an apology at the servant he had nearly knocked over in his haste to get to the nearest window. He threw it open and leaned out, fingers tightening their grip on the windowsill when he caught sight of who he assumed to be the young prince he would soon marry.

The other was perfect in every way, a row of white teeth showing when he smiled at the servant who had been assigned to show the guests to their temporary chambers. Pavel’s breath caught in his throat and he knew right away that he would have to practice what he was going to say to the other prince, because there was no way he would be able to have a conversation with him without embarrassing himself if he didn’t. 

He didn’t know what the future held for the both of them, if the other was as friendly as he looked or what he would think of Pavel, but there was one thing he did know. His parents had made a good choice.


End file.
